Strangest Thing
by live.die.be
Summary: Ever since Roxas merged with Sora, Sora has been loosing more of himself with every day that passes.


**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

**AN-** I'm learning that my oneshots are short and angsty. Odd. I'm addicted to candy canes and I can't wait for Christmas. This is canon post KH2, and I suppose could be a companion fic for Evening, but it could also stand alone. No poem or song this time. Wow. That's like a first for me, no inspiration.

Well. I suppose that Family Goretrait's lyrics fit quite well, but this wasn't inspired by them. So there's no lyrics this time.

**Edit 01.11.2012-** This fits into a trio of angst!drabbles I wrote at different times and never meant to have sequels/prequels. It just turned out this way. Anyways, the trilogy in cronological order is; _Evening, Remember Me_, and finally _Strangest Thing. _This can stand on it's own as a oneshot or be read as part of the trilogy. (I recommend reading it as a trilogy, it gives more insight.)

Enjoy and review, please!

* * *

><p>The first sign that there was really anything <em>wrong<em> was his eyes.

_Sora's_ eyes, so wide and blue and innocent, and they were growing a little more jaded, a little more wary every day that passed.

The second sign was his reactions, the way he automatically gave a cynical, sarcastic remark if addressed directly, the way that pulling a keyblade into existance seemed to be second nature if someone startled or angered him.

There was the way that there didn't seem to be much of the sweet, kind hearted little boy who had left Destiny Islands left over anymore, a more world weary, broken, somewhat fractured person remainded. Very little of the one who had travelled worlds with a talking dog and a talking duck.

When a person looked at him, they half expected to see blond hair and blue eyes narrowed in suspision, versus chocolately brown hair and an oblivious grin. Half expected to see a long black coat, not the bright, colorful clothing Sora was accustomed to.

It was Riku who first noticed the changes, _Riku_ who reacted most when he realized his brunet lover's eyes seemed to be lingering longer when he saw red hair and green eyes, when he seemed to drown in his own thoughts for some time, before Riku would pull him back out with words whispered in an ear, fingers brushing silky dark hair that now seemed so out of place with this new persona that Sora had taken up.

The newly gained temper, which was like a trip wire, set off violently at a moments notice.

That this new Sora instinctively lashed out with violence and cruel words was a shoking development, as seen when a blubbering, hysterical Kairi came knocking on Riku's door with a dark purple bruise forming on her cheek. That this Sora felt no remorse, no guilt.

At times, Riku felt like taking hold of Sora's shoulders and _shaking_ until Roxas came loose from his mind, felt like screaming at the blond nobody who had made his home in Sora's mind, telling him to _let Sora go_. That it wasn't _his_ mind to be fucking around with. Though, that would seem a little unfair, as it hadn't Roxas' choice to be born, in a sense, from Sora's Darkness.

But as more of Sora's nobody crept to the foreground of Sora's personality, and the happy-go-lucky brunet grew bitter and even farther away from Riku than before, it almost seemed normal. It almost seemed like it was _Roxas_ he was talking to, not Sora.

This was made abundantly clear when one morning Riku found a sobbing Sora curled up on the beach, two keyblades in hand as he whispered a chant of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _Axel..."_

It wouldn't have surprised Riku if Sora's hair had faded to golden blond.

Yet he still remained Sora, not Roxas, he stayed Riku's lover, even if he did long for red hair and a body thinner than Riku's. He kept a hopefullness that could revive the dead. He kept Sora's _heart._

But as still more bits of Roxas slipped forward, Riku worried how long it would be until there was none of Sora left, not even his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-<strong> There. I'm halfway done with the next chapter of Lament, though I haven't even started the next chapter of TFLN: KH yet. Err. Need to get started on that. Soon. Maybe. Hmm.

Also, now that I've written this, I feel tempted to write a post KH2 multi chaptered fic, with this as the start. Hmm...Any opinions?

Review, please!


End file.
